


Diamonds pretty tough.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced, Futa on Male, Futadom, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Tough Love, non con, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Emerald thought she saw a gohst, her childhood friend Jaune Arc in Beacon!? Emerald thought it a mistake! But there he was Jaune in Beacon at the worst time before the fall! Desperate to save him Emerald will do anything to keep him safe.





	Diamonds pretty tough.

Emerald was not one to believe in chance, she did not believe that life was dictated purely by randomness. As much as random events happened there was  _ order _ to it. There was a way that things tended to work out. An event that began today would have an impact a decade later, even something small like taking a left and not a right and going to another store for your meals all lead up to something much larger.

And now that she was in Beacon to take down the school from the inside out once more was Emerald reminded that everything was connected.

"It can't be." Emerald gasped the thief put her hands to her face, her eyes wide as she saw it.

"Jaune?" She asked pure blue eyes, bright blonde hair and that face, that same face that she one once fell head over heels for looked back at her.

"Emerald? Did you say something?" Cinder asked the seductress infiltrator looking at her subordinate with a curious look.

"I! I just...."

"You just?" Cinder asked narrowing her eyes, pools of bright yellow that looked just like molten gold shimmering glared at Emerald as she looked like she had seen some kind of ghost.

"I just saw someone that I knew."

"I thought you were looking for Nikos? Not some random boy.' Mercuria said her  _ not _ friend, friend looked up at her from doing her push-ups. The girl was busy doing push up on the ground her chest brushing the floor as her tight toned ass barely concealed in a tight pair of black pants shone.

Emerald shook her head she would admit that Mecuria was attractive but she was not going to try to fuck her teammate.

_ Never fuck crazy, even if crazy is hot. _ Emerald thought as she shook her head, her eyes locking back onto the picture there was no mistake that was him.

Jaune Arc, her old childhood friend the  _ only  _ and that was meant literally, the only person that had ever given a damn about her and showed her some level of care before Cinder came to rescue her was here at Beacon!?

"Jaune... what are you doing here?" Emerald asked as Cinder coughed.

"Emerald is there something that you should be telling us? Anything that I should know in particular about this Jaune Arc?" Cinder asked her own scroll showing his face. Cinder paused her perfect oval face smirked as her yellow eyes narrowed in a predatory fashion.

"Oh my, he is  _ cute. _ Tell me, Emerald, why did you never mention having such a delicious friend?" Cinder asked her eyes making a feral grin on her lips as she licked them. Her long perfect smooth legs shire as the folds of her bright crimson dress  _ shifted _ under them as she grinned down to her subordinate.

"I! He was a friend from when I was younger! I have not spoken to him in years!"

"I see what is your relationship with him and please. Do not spare the details. I would have for this to be an inconvenience to us."

"I won't'! I have not seen him in years! Over a decade! It's just..."

"Just?"

"Ma'am he was kind to me. He knew me he helped me..."

"I see. Emerald you can not let your emotions get the better of you even if he  _ is _ cute. You know this right? You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now let's go back to scouting on Pyrrha."

"Whoa! Whoa!  _ Both  _ of you hold up! You are missing the bigger picture! He knows you!" Mecuria said finishing her seat her face drenched in swat her chest heaved up making Emerald's blood eyes flicker down for the briefest of seconds.

_ I hope she did not see, if she knew I was checking her out I would never hear the end of it. _

"I don't see how me knowing him is an issue. It's been years since we last talked."

"Years, days week's doesn't matter. He  _ knew _ you he might recognize you again. You may know that if you spent more time thinking about the facts that are in front of you and  _ less _ time staring at my ass or tits."

_ Fuck. _

"What? You thought I didn't know that? You thought I didn't catch you staring? Cute." Mecuria said flashing Emerald a smirk as she sighed.

"Fuck me."

"Ah, ah. Children.  _ Language." _ Cinder chided a small smirk on her lips as she let out a low sigh.

"But she still makes a point. Emerald, you need to make sure this  _ Jaune _ person does not know you. I think you can do this, maybe since you know him and given your  _ proclivity _ to convincing people maybe you can sway him to join our side?" Cinder asked as Emerald paused she looked down frowning as she put her fingers together.

"I don't know. Jaune was always a straight shooter, he never liked to break the law and from what I know he is not one to change."

"Shame, Mercuria?"

"You want him in the infirmary?"

"What!? NO! I can find a way to make sure that he is not a threat to us without harming him!"

"And that is?" Cinder asked as Emerald gulped she needed to find a way to keep Jaune out of harm's way  _ and _ keep Cinder from sending Mercuria after him.

"I... I can convince him to join us." Emerald finally admitted as Cinder hummed once, a curious look in her eyes as she smirked.

"Oh? I thought that he was a straight shooter? What can you possibly do that will make him change his mind and join our side?"

"Yeah em, how the hell are you gonna make a damned goodie two shoes join us and see things from our point of view?"

"Mercuria has a point, just how do you plan on making Jaune see things from our...  _ unique _ point of view?" Ciner asked as Emerald made a small smirked.

"Simple ma'am, I need to call in one favor."

\-----

Jaune was doing his  _ best _ to keep his eyes front and center but that was proving a damn near impossible task.

"So! Emerald! You said that was your name right?" Jaune asked noticing on the beautiful foreign exchange student with an ass so round and large that it could put  _ Blake's _ ass to shame. The ass one Emerald was barley packed into a pair of tight white jeans that struggled fighting both tooth and  _ nail _ to keep the fat hypnotic piece of thickness from the world.

"Yes! My name  _ is _ Emerald!" The student said despite being lost in her ass Jaune still caught wind of what sounded like irritation when he asked for her name.

_ Do you expect me to know you? _ Jaune thought as she sighed.

"Yes, that is me Jaune is something the matter?

_ Besides your ass about to break free of those jeans and moon me? No. Not at all. _

"Not that I can think of why?"

"Oh, I don't know you seem a bit distracted is all," Emerald said a mischievous smirk on her lips. she licked her lips her hips swaying heavily her wide perfectly curvy hips that had a  _ perfect _ hourglass shape to them. Swayed as Emerald looked like she was actually sashaying down the hallway.

Jaune gulped he felt his own pants tighter as he began to inexorably feel his own dick began to stir.

_ Down boy! Not now! _ Jaune hissed in his head as he shook his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just... distracted by the view?"

_ The view!? You fucking idiot! What are you thinking!? _ Jaune thought as Emerald sniggered, she laughed as she grinned.

_ I'm glad that I can still make you flush, I missed a chance to tell you how I felt before I was taken, I missed out once but you can bet your ass that I will never do that again. _ Emerald thought as she lead Jaune deeper into Beacon.

"So! Emerald just where are we going?" Jaune asked as he led Emerald his eyes unable and unwilling to leave that fat heavy piece of ass as Jaune fought to keep himself from drooping.

_ What I would not give to be under that ass. _ Jaune thought as Emerald grinned.

"Oh! Simple! I just wanted to have a friendly spar you know! You seem like a fun type of guy and maybe if we knock each other around a bit we can see who  _ cum's  _ out on top!" Emerald said winking at Jaune noticing how he flinched at the words spar.

"Ah... so you want to fight I got to admit I'm not the best fighter around!" Jaune said waving a hand behind his head chuckling nervously Emerald shot him a toothy grin as she licked her lips in such a manner that Jaune felt a chill go down his spine.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I guess this is going to be fun for me." Emerald hissed as she saw her plan  _ cumming  _ together.

\-----

On the one hand, Jaune was not the  _ worst  _ she had fought. Not the best but somehow painfully  _ average _ in every way.

"AH! Fuck!" Jaune said as he hit the floor Emerald smirked Jaune had taken twenty minutes to put down much longer than he fights with Mercuria, not because Jaune had been nearly as deadly as her female assassin ally but because he just had so much aura!

Really Emerald was panting hard, if Jaune had  _ actually _ known how to fight then he might have been a serious threat!

_ He has potential, Cinder will like that. _ Emerald thought as she felt her pants  _ tighten,  _ she needed to act fast since Jaune to join her side.

"So! Jaune! Since you lose how about we play a little punishment game!"

"I... what? Punishment?"

"Yeah! Since you lost how about you do  _ me _ a favor?" Emerald as panting Jaune sighed knowing how games like this went due to long tricks of Yang or Nora h sighed knowing resisting always made it worse.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"AH! Give me your word! As an Arc that you will help me out! Don't worry It won't be bad and you won't have to really do anything but stay on your knees with your mouth open!"

"I... fine? I give you my word?"

_ Perfect let's see if you can keep it. _

"Good now I don't know about you but  _ you _ are pretty sexy." Emerald purred as Jaune gulped.

"What?"

"I said you are  _ sexy _ , I think you are hot so you want to fuck?" Emerald asked as Jaune thought he was dreaming.

_ "Excuse me?" _

" You heard me you want to fuck?"

"I... yes!" Jaune said as Emerald smirked.

"Good I need some head you ever used your mouth before?"

"I've never even been kissed before!"

"Good. Then you should like  _ this."  _ Emerald said as she opened her zipper Jaune's eyes widened in anticipation of the first real cunt he would ever see images of dripping daint pink flesh entered his mind only to be replaced in pure  _ shock _ as a cock fell out.

"AH! I really needed to let her out! She has to breathe once in a while, you know?" Em asked as her cock flopped out. Jaune gagged, Emerald had a  _ dick. _

_ She has a dick!? She's a man!? What the fuck is going on!? _ Jaune thought as Emerald pulled out her dick!? Emerald pulled out her  _ big _ dick Emerald had at least a foot and a half of thick chocolate dick! Her dick flopped out like some kind of brown cobra! Her thick light chocolate python flopped out as Emerald sighed, shaking her head as her massive dick that was  _ dripping _ with precum leaked onto the arena floor.

"There we go! I needed that!"

"You!"

"Me?"

"YOU!"

"Me..."

"You are a guy!?"

"What? No. I'm a futa, not a guy."

"A what? What the hell is a futa!?"

"It means I have a dick, cunt, and balls and you, are going to be worshiping me," Emerald said before Jaune could get a chai she gripped the side of his head laying her massive chocolate looking dick to his lips as he yelped!

"Wait! No! NO!-  _ MPLLR!??" _ Jaune gagged in one thrust Emerald shoved her dick right into Jaune's mouth! There was a mute gag followed by a horrible sucking sound as Emerald thrust her dick right into her old friend's mouth! Her eyes fluttered open before she squinted them shut! As his tight smooth and warm mouth enveloped her dick wrapping her cock up in a velvet-like embrace as she plowed her dick, right though is mouth!

Her foot and a half of over wrist-thick dick slammed deep into Jaune's mouth! Her dick plunging far past the soft spongy back of his mouth and plummeting right into the bottom of his throat! Her dick making a massive imprint in it as she groaned.

"Oh fuck! Your mouth is _tight!"_ Emerald hissed as she gripping Jaune by his thin blonde hair! Her lover to be was not enjoy himself yet as evidenced by the screaming on her dick that was only going to work wonders  _ massaging _ it.

Jaune's screams of pain or pleasure Emerald could not tell reverberated up her cock! Making her push as Jaune's hands flew up gripping the back of her fat ass desperate for some kind of support as she began to thrust!

"Fuck! You have the best mouth I have ever fucked!" Emerald hissed the thief wasting no time in pumping her hips forward! Her hips slammed roared like a fleshy jackhammer! She plowed into Jaune's mouth taking no concern for his safety or well being as she skull fucked him!

"Fuck! He's tight!" Emerald hissed as she gripped him by the skull!

She pounded her fat foot and half dick in and out of his mouth!

Slamming her dick in like a fleshy piston! Her cock slammed in and out every thrust making Jaune's eyes go wide in pain and shock! His poor once virgin mouth stretched out as Jaune felt his eyes go blurry!

_ It hurts! It hurts so fucking bad! I can't stop her! _ Jaune thought tears welling up in his eyes! His mouth latched onto her dick sucking it slurping it dry! His mouth sucked on her fat chocolate dick making Emerald groan in pleasure!

She thrust hard and faster her dick, not one to be a quick burst was already reached a limit! The smooth hot wet walls of Jaune's mouth swirling around her fat cock! Locking it in a most velvety prison combined with the fact that her secret crush was giving her the best blow job of her life! "Fuck! I'm cumming! You better swallow it all!" Emerald screamed slamming her dick into the far base of Jaune's mouth as she came!

"FUCK! CUMMING!" Emerald dick explored like a fire hose! Jaune's throat bulged her dick swelled to almost double the size! His gut hammered by a solid stream of thick boiling futa cum!

_ NO! Don't cum inside of me! _ Jaune thought as he felt it! Her cum splattering his insides, his guts pumping his belly swelling as it was forced to accommodate a massive amount of futa cum!

Jaune felt tears fall over his face as his belly swelled and destined Emerald hissed taking out her still cumming dick from Jaune's tight mouth!  Ripping it out with a hard _plop_ smacking her dick out of his mouth making him gasp for air as her dick shot out long fat thick strands of cum on his face giving him a full facial as she smirked.

"Why?" Jaune asked as Emerald smirked evilly.

"Because you are  _ mine." _

\-----

Emerald had to admit that after a  _ brief _ adjustment she was liking how her Beacon life was coming along.

"And that! Is the end of the lecture! Thank you for listening students you will have a four-page paper do on it next week!" The doctor Oobleck said as Emerald smiled a long bead of sweat going down her forehead as she gritted her teeth.

_ Fuck! This is going to end me! _ Emerald reasoned as she felt her body shaking her body began to shake as she growled.

"Where's Jaune? Shouldn't he be here?" Nora asked as she looked around, the ginger girl was busy looking for her leader wondering where he was. Nora scanned the room teal eyes narrowing as Emerald smirking she knew that despite looking head and shoulder for Jaune Nora would never find him.

OR well she might but she doubted that she would ever see him!

_ Damn! I can't take this type of pressure! _ Emerald thought as she felt her body tense, her breath quickened and her heart throbbed she felt the same rive of joy shoot through her.

_ Damn! I'm going to break! _ Emerald thought as Pyrrha the  _ rival _ that she did not know she had looked up at her as she smiled a bright melodic smile that Emerald fought the urge to shoot.

"Um! Excuse me! Emerald right? Do you know where Jaune is? I have not seen him today and I am starting to get worried!" Pyrrha said a forced smile to her lips as Emerald grunted, Pyrrha saw her friends face tense as she fought down some type of urge?

Pyrrha said her sweating Emerald breathing hitched as her fingers twitched her blood-red eyes locked onto her as she nodded.

"I haven't seen him for hours! I have not seen his  _ face _ for hours Pyrrha so I don't know what you are worried about!" Emerald said a weak grin on her lips her body getting wrapped in a heavy layer of sweat, the girl looked like she was in great pain, or somehow in the throes of ecstasy.

"Well then if you see him again, please tell me where he is and tell him that his team is worried for him."

"I DAMN IT! Shit!" Emerald said as he slammed her hand on the table with a loud thud! Emerald let out a low groan her body shaking like she was being electrocuted! Pyrrha blushed as Emerald let out a low sound that sounded like she was whimpering in pleasure. A sultry groan left her lips as she began to shake.

"Emerald?! Are you feeling alright? You do not look well!" Pyrrha said as Emerald paused she took several long heavy deep breaths. Emerald raised a hand her body shaking as she grunted.

"Fucking take it."

"Emerald?"

"AH! I'm sorry! I was just... distracted!" Emerald said coughing once her bring the smile came back as she wiped a layer of sweat off her forehead.

"What were you asking me again?"

"I was talking to you about my partner."

"AH! Yes! Something about Jaune right? You want me to send him your way if I see him right?" Emerald asked panting roughly her body covered in sweat her breath still ragged and a bit choppy. Pyrrha smiled again she nodded her head as she smiled at her friend.

"Yes please, I just want to know if he is ok."

"Ok? Oh _shi_t! Why wouldn't he be ok?" Emerald asked looking like she was in pain for a time as Pyrrha paused.

"Emerald? Are you sure that you are ok?"

"Yeah! I just had to deal with something!"

"Is it personal? Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked a worried look on her face as Emerald smirked.

"Nah! I'm fuck! Fine! I'm fine it was not me having to deal with it! let's just say that one of my... close friends had to do something for me and it was a lot to swallow." Emerald said a grin on her lips. Pyrrha paused nodding as she sighed.

"But to answer you Jaune was getting bullied for a time. It seemed to stop for a time but I was hoping that it never came back." Emerald paused an irritated look on her face.

"Jaune was being bullied? When?"

"When he first started school. I had thought it was done but I was wondering if he was not here..."

"Don't' worry about him Pyrrha. I can guarantee you that he is not being bullied, he is in good hands." Emerald said as she rubbed something on her lap? Pyrrha paused wondering what the hell she was rubbing before she shook her head.

"I see I am just glad that he is ok! I will see you after this goodbye Emerald have a good day!"

" You too Pyrrha have an easy one!" She said as Pyrrha walked out of the class emptied as Emerald groaned.

"Fuck Jaune! You made me cum in front of your partner! You are really becoming a slut you know?" Emerald asked as she winked down Jauune's mouth was still jam-packed with her cock! Jaune's guts were still expanding as she steadily pumped him full of her cum!

Jaune groaned whimpering as Emerald felt her dick milked by his mouth. His smooth velvety mouth wrapped around her dick steadily sucking it down making sure that he was taking all of her ruck futa cum down his gullet!

"Fuck you are good at sucking me off! I can't believe it's been what two weeks since you blew me in the area? You used to be a regular student now look at you. Sucking my dick like a slut in the class making me cum when I tell you to! You even made m cum in front of your partner! You know I am starting to think that you like me."

Emerald said Jaune gave her withering glare even with over a foot and a half of cock in his mouth Jaune still seemed to be a bit pissed that he was forced to be a cock sock for most of his days in Beacon. _At this rate, you will be ready for your reward soon! _

"Aww come on! Don't look at me like that! Don't give me that look man! You are looking cute with my dick in your mouth! I wonder what Pyrrha would say if she saw you with this thick dick in your throat? Pumping your guts full of thick juicy cum? Would she be pissed off? Furious? Disgusted? Or maybe a bit turned on?" Emerald asked Jaune's eyes burned tears fell from his eyes as the boy was forced to take her thick load.

Jaune's stomach was slightly bloated from her cum he definitely had a bit of a baby belly on his gut, he had been sucking her off three times a day every day for a week, be it in class, in the cafeteria, on the bullhead to Vale. Emerald had taken to make Jaune joining her the easy way. By slowly breaking him down, making him used to being her cock sock was a good start.

_ You need to use the carrot than the stick on him. Cock sock today lover tomorrow. _ Emerald thought rubbing Jaune's cheek sure he did not like the way he was treated who would? Sexually bullied force to service a massive dick while he got no pressure of his own?

Or well that was not  _ all _ true.

"Ah, you came again! You are getting better Jaune. Cumming just from sucking my fat cock! You are going to be a cock sucking champion naturally!" Emerald said her feet pushing down on his jeans. The stain on his jeans was obvious and Emerald used her powers in public to hide it. She did not need Jaune being bullied or harassed just because he was a cock sock. He was going to be her lover and she wanted to do this as gently as possible.

And even if forcing him to have oral sex with her was a far from gentle then she would like it was just a stepping stone. Soon she could drop the dom act on him but! Jaune just needed a push, one last push to really force him over the edge and make sure that he was going to be her  _ personal _ cock sock the rest of her life!

Or well not  _ her _ personal cock sock and there was two more cocks Jaune needed to become very well acquainted with...

\-----

Fire, fire ash soot. Cinder like theses smells they made her feel good. She looked down to the burning city of Vale with something of a bit of a frown on her lips.

" You know I never wanted this. I just wanted the Maiden powers, and if you would just have given them to me, I truly believe that all of this could have been avoided you know that?" Cinder asked the crackling of gunfire filled her ears as she looked down.

"I just wanted power, what was owed to me you understand this don't you?"

"You! Fuck you! You are a monster! You know nothing of sacrifice or anything!" Jaune Arc yelled of all people to fight on the tower Jaune Arc was not one that she thought that she would ever fight. Cinder had to give Emerald credit Jaune was many things but a coward was never one. He came to fight her on his own.

He never let up, he never backed down and even when it became apparent that he was hilarious hopelessly impossibly out skilled and outmatched he kept fighting, he kept trying and while it was cute at first it got annoying after the sixty-second time she had knocked him flat on his ass and sent him skittering on the ground.

"You! You won't get away with this! Cinder you will never get away with this!" Jaune said as Cinder sighed.

"Jaune you do know that I have already won right? I have the powers. I have the  _ full _ maiden powers with me. I have the power that is rightfully mine and that I have earned over my long life. Please do tell me what you think will stop me now?" Cinder asked as Jaune coughed he got up almost Ciner's foot connected with his chest sending him flying back as she sighed.

"Oh please stay down, it was fun the first few dozen times you got up but now I have to admit the novelty has worn off."

"I'll keep fighting! You won't win!"

"Did anyone tell you that you have a cute mouth?" Cinder asked gripping Jaune by his mouth squeezing it as Jaune gagged.

"Get off me!"

"Why did it ever occur to you that your mouth was made to suck  _ cock?" _ Cinder asked Jaune paused his eyes went wide as he looked up at Cinder she smiled down as they both knew what was going to come next.

"No..." Jaune said as Cinder smiled she moved down to her dress her hands falling as she licked her lips.

" _ Yes." _ Cinder said licking her lips Jaune saw it the massive bulge in her skirt he saw the dick before it plopped out. Jaune gasped it was not like Emerald's dick it was  _ nothing _ like Emerald's cock! Cinder's dick while not quite as thick as Emerald long was over half as long! That was at least two  _ feet _ of cock that was hanging between her legs. Jaune shivered he know what was going to happen as Cinder smiled.

"I do believe that you know what I am going to do next don't you?" She asked stroking her monster Jaune cried tears of pain and rage fell from his eyes as he glared up at her.

"Fuck off! I will never suck your cock! I don't care what you do! I'm done sucking cock! I won't do it!" Jaune yelled as Cinder laughed! A hard and haunting laugh as she licked her lips.

"Oh, Jaune I am not going to make you suck my cock!" She said as Jaune paused a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"You... you are not going to make me suck your dick?"

"Of course not! I'm going to fuck you with it." Cinder hissed as Jaune screamed panic clear in his voice as he backed up.

"Wait! NO! NO! Please NO!"

"A bit too late Jaune now off with your pants!" She snapped her fingers Jauen's pants burned away turning to ash as she smirked.

"Now let's see what.... what the hell is that?" She asked looking down at Jaune she saw his dick wrapped in an odd loop? A green loop on his dick's base and-

"Is... is that a  _ cock ring? _ Why do you have that?" Cinder asked genuine confusion on her face as Jaune whimpered. 

"It was that or a chastity cage! And I had to wear that for a week!"

"OH... Oh, that Emerald ah well let's do this then." She said Cinder went to her knees raising his legs over her head angeling her massive dick to his puckered ass. Cinder licked her lips as Jaune's eyes shot open. 

"WAIT! I've never had something in my ass before!"

"Oh, that Emerald! Such a gift, your anal virginity, now I have to  _ keep _ you." Cinder said as she shoved her dick into Jaune in one solid thrust! Jaune screamed in pain! Cinder's dick plowed into his ass making him scream!

"AH! OW! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Jaune screamed as Cinder grunted.

"Fuck! Your ass is tight! It's going to break my dick!" Cinder said as her  _ unlubed _ dick began to slam into Jaune's tight ass! Cinder wasted no time in fucking Jaune! In less than a moment, she was fucking him properly! Her massive two feet of dick slamming in and out of his tight ass!

The rough  _ slapping _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as Cinder fucked Jaune like a slut! Her dick sawed into his fat tight ass! Cinder plowing Jaune's ass like the trained slut he was going to be! Jaune screamed! His dick  _ kept _ from being hard by the ring fought leaking pre-cum, his dick unable to cum, as Cinder fucked him with reckless abandon! Gripping his hips as she buried her cock in to the hilt! Fucking him as deep as possible making Jaune scream out in pain and a growing amount of pleasure as his brutalized prostate giving way to her massive dick as she fucked him raw!

Her dick slammed into him making Jaune scream! Cinder did not take her time her dick slammed in and out of Jaune's ass! Her thick fat bulbous head slamming into his ass! The hard _clapping_ of flesh on flesh was so loud that it drowned out the sounds of fire and screams! The gunshots were drowned out by Jaune's harsh high pitched feminine shrieks! As Cinder's fat dick _punched_ his prostate! His rings cock leaking pre-cum his dick turning purple, his balls a _darker_ blue than his eyes as Cinder railed him! 

_"STOP! STOP_! Please! I can't take this!" Jaune screamed! His ass was on fire! Cinder was breaking in his tight hole! Her dick plunging in and out of his ass, her hips slapping onto his, his tight hole _milking_ her fat cock as her fingers sunk into his pale ass cheeks taking large handfuls of Arc booty making him scream! 

"Oh don't fucking worry you tight ass slut! I can't last long either! I can't just fuck anyone you know!? I need the right ass to turn into my boy slut! But fuck! Your ass is just ready for me to breed! FUCK!" Cinder came rough and hard! Her cock bursting a half-gallon of boiling futa cum  _ forcibly _ pumped into his guts! Jaune screamed as he felt his dick throb! Pre-cum leaking out as he screamed in pain! Jaune cried tears of pain as Cinder sighed. Her dick took some time maybe one? Two? Three minutes of constant pumping to finally clear itself! Cinder's cum shot had put Emerald to shame, Jaune thought that Emerald came a lot but Cinder? Shen she came Jaune swore that his belly was going to never uninflated and it felt like his guts were going to _pop!_

  
Jaune let out onoter gasp as depstie flooding his ass with more cum in one shot than Emerald had done in the _weeks_ of her raping him in public was still rock hard! That throbbing bruning two feet of leg thick dick was just as hard as when it had first stabbed his vulnerable ass and if that look in her face meant anyuthing she was ready for more.   
_"Please..._ no more... I can't take it." Jaune said whimpering as Cinder let out a low lught she saw tears falling from his face taking the time to reach down and wipe them off before licking them on her figners.   
_Salty!_   


"You don't need to cry Jaune I know that my dick is large and even if we are  _ just _ getting started you can rest easy knowing that compared to the cock of my mistress? My dick and the amount of cum I make is absolutely _minuscule_." 

Cinder hissed Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head the massive flapping of wings filled the air as a Grimm dragon landed behind them Jaune felt his grasp on reality slip as the pain in his ass was far too much for him as he took a breath and passed out, the Grimm dragon landing as Jaune's world went black...


End file.
